Nano-probe and nano-knives are very useful for applications such as medical diagnosis and surgery, scientific experiments and use as industrial sensors. Typically, nano-probes/knives are mounted on an electro-mechanical membrane. The electro-mechanical membrane for these devices is typically made from thin metal films or etched silicon layers. To enhance the sensitivity of the device, the electro-mechanical membrane must be made as thin as possible, which is problematic from a structural standpoint as electro-mechanical membranes formed of metal films and silicon become very brittle as they are made thinner.